Phantom in Desert Map
Special map for the Desert Mirage event. There are 5 stages which do not require to complete. Two of them are quiz stages and the other three are styling battle stages. Completing these stages will give you Sunrise Rubies . You are given 3 free attempts per day for each stage and can reset them for 30 each. Stages 1 - Ransa's Test *Quiz Stage Ransa Only when you fully understand desert can you survive the desert. Get prepared and start. 2 - Sofia's Question *Quiz Stage Sofia It's easy to get lost in Vudu desert. If you are ready, start the quiz. 3 - Phantom in Desert *Style: *Tags: Momo Change into desert style suit now that you are in Vudu desert. It feels different to wear one in campfire party. *'Momo:' No! I'm done every side! *'Nikki:' We had an appointment with Ransa in Mist Sand Tribe around here. It shouldn't be far. *(Since they parted Ransa, Nikki and Momo have traveled days in the desert? The sun just set and the temperature is still.) *(Right then, a pointed top appeared in front. Look carefully, they found a familiar person waving her hand.) *(Momo and Nikki smiled. They ran there with their last bit of strength.) *'Ransa:' You finally arrived. *'Nikki:' How fast you are! *'Momo:' Fatigued! Need grilled fish... *'Ransa:' I have a talked with the chief here. I want to go check it out before it gets dark. The map says it should be near. *'Momo:' Ah! Are you leaving again? *'Ransa:' I'll be back soon. Before the campfire parting ends tonight, I'll be back. *'Nikki:' Take care then! *'Sofia:' Nikki, Momo, hi! *'Nikki:' Sofia! Are you traveling in the desert? *'Momo:' My goddess Sofia! You made the desert much lovable instantly!!! *'Sofia:' I come for tonight's campfire party. What about you? *'Nikki:' We're here to look for the material to design King Sayet's relic. *'Nikki:' Ransa heard a news that in the mirage of Vudu desert, countless treasures are hidden, precious materials included. *'Sofia:' Hmm, I heard about that. *'Sofia:' You'd better have som rest in Mist Sand Tribe. After all, there is a campfire party tonight. *'Momo:' Yeah~ That's what I need. *'Nikki:' Awesome. *'Momo:' Nikki, change Wasteland style to fit in the desert. 4 - Mirage Legend *Style: *Tags: Yos Do you want to know the legend of Goddess of Gold? Defeat the dancer and find out the answer. *(As night comes, the torches were lit. *With the company of unique music, an elegant dancer came to the center.) *(Slim figure in a gauzy dress. Her voice heavenly chanting. Like a phantom spawned from the dark night.) *'Momo:' Woo-wah!!! *'Sofia:' Dancer Yos, 'Phantom in the desert?'? In Vudu desert, only the most powerful tribe has the quality to see her dance. *'Sofia:' To watch her performance is another reason I'm here. She's true to her name. She embodies the exotic wasteland style. *'Nikki:' Yes, a very unique style. Sofia, your show must be great too! *'Sofia:' Thanks. I should get myself prepared. *'Momo:' Yoo-hoo! Go, Sofia! *(In the dark night, a figure left backstage. Everyone is looking at Sofia on the stage and few noticed.) *'Momo:' Hey? Is that the dancer? Why is she leaving alone? *'Nikki:' Yeah. And she looks quite strange. *'Momo:' Let's go check it out! *(Before long, a tower suddenly revealed itself ahead. *Crystal light hung around the cornice, curtains of pearls rang like wind bells. The glazed tile shone under moonlight like it's a golden island.) *'Momo:' The Mirage! *'Nikki:' The Mirage Tower! *'Ransa:' More than that, it's where Goddess of Gold lives. And it's a traveling building with countless treasures inside. *'Momo:' Ransa, why are you here? And what's Goddess of Gold? *'Ransa:' For that, she must know much better than me. *(Dancer Yos stopped hiding in the dark. Under the moonlight, she wore a secret smile.) *'Yos:' Defeat me in dancer style if you want to know about Goddess of Gold. 5 - Fate Revealing Style: *Tags: Momo Ah! Why does the weather change so fast here? It's scorching hot in the daytime and freezing in the night! Wear something warm! *(The secret woman has a special honey-color skin. Her face is half veiled with a pair of glowing eyes unhidden only, which are staring at Yos.) *(In the breathtaking silence, everyone's hearts beats fast. Their instinct told them she's Goddess Vnet.) *'Vnet:' You are tired. You are tired of the life you are living, so you summoned me? *'Yos:' I feel myself... can dance no more. *'Yos:' I never wanted to be a dancer. It brought me fortune and treasure, but that's all. I want to stop. *'Vnet:' Then hear my words. *'Nikki:' (Whisper) I feel she's entering the trap of the goddess... *'Yos:' What? *'Vnet:' You want the fortune and you're tired of current life. Why don't you stay here. *'Momo:' Wow! Bossy! *'Yos:' You mean? *'Vnet:' You will possess countless treasures, with the cost of never leaving the mirage and being part of my collection. *'Yos:' It means I don't have to repeat the boring moves and face those stupid faces? *'Vnet:' Of course. *'Nikki:' But you are losing your freedom? Yos, you dance beautifully. *'Yos:' Different people value different things. I'm used to be imprisoned. It's the beauty in other's eyes that chains me. *'Yos:' I accept! *'Ransa:' The Goddess of Gold can always look through people's mind. That's why few can refuse her. *'Momo:' What is it in my mind? Golden grilled fish? How am I supposed to eat it then... *(Vnet eyes skipped Ransa and fixed at Nikki.) *'Vnet:' You don't belong here. *'Nikki:' Yes... We are from somewhere else. We come for the material to design King Sayet's relic. *'Vnet:' I can see that, but... *'Ransa:' I'd like to pay anything! *'Vnet:' No, it's not what you really think. *'Vnet:' My trade has been fair. The pink-hair girl beside you will fulfill your wish. *'Nikki:' I? *'Vnet:' You seem to be short of something... But you have to find it yourself. *'Vnet:' If you can hunt the transient wind, you will capture the flowing fate. But it's always changing. You have to be careful. *(Glorious tower, secret goddess, disillusioned dancer... All gone, just like a dream.) *'Ransa:' It's gone... *'Momo:' Wooo-- Creepy... and cold! Nikki, wear something warm and let's go back. Quiz Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Desert Mirage